


Feedback

by Kaurudim



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaurudim/pseuds/Kaurudim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day, a quiet dorm, and a very strong desire to hear the other scream. </p><p>(Not really sure if Iori, like, ages in real time, or if he's still 17, so that's why the "underage" marker is there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. For what? That's for you to decide.
> 
> I've never written NSFW before so this was a hell of an adventure, to be sure. Kinda helped along by a very...refreshing friend.
> 
> Lemme know if you notice any spelling or grammar snafus!

Pencil scratched on paper quietly as Iori diligently did his homework on a Friday night.

It was the only sound in his room—Iori wasn’t one to play music to fill a void—but to him that was enough. It was a productive sound, only stopping when he had to shuffle papers in folders or flip through pages in textbooks. The sounds kept him on track. It reminded me that he had things to do, stuff to take care of, items to check off a list.

Anything to take his mind off of a frustration that had been building for roughly the past week.

It had continued like that for hours, which is why the sound of his door opening and a chipper voice calling out his name brought him up from his notebooks a little too quickly.

Thank goodness he was _sitting_ at his desk, because he surely would have hit the lofted bed above if he had been standing.

Ah, well, something else was definitely beginning to stand up now ( _Nanase-san in glasses is still difficult to adjust to…_ ) but it was best to _thoroughly ignore that_ , now was not the time.

“What is it, Nanase-san. I’m in the middle of something right now.” He called out to the visitor after a quick clearing of his throat.

“Homework, right?” was Riku’s reply, all smiles. “I know.”

“Then what brings you here?”

“It’s…it’s quiet.”

Iori’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion; it was the only indication that Riku should continue.

“Well, I know everyone’s worried about me, and that I should rest…but everyone being off on unit stuff is really lonely.” Riku’s gaze shifted to the ground, and Iori felt a deep pain in his chest. “I just wanted some company. If you’d rather not, though…I know it’s not fair that you have to take this time off too…”

“No,” Iori interjected, probably a little too quickly, “it’s fine. Did you have anything in particular you wanted to do?”

The grin returned to Riku’s face as he shook his head vigorously. “Not really! I just wanted to be with you. I brought a book. And—“

“…the beanbag. You dragged your beanbag down the hall.”

“Yup!”

“For goodness’ sake. You weren’t even sure I would say yes.” Iori shook his head, a small smile starting to form.

“Yeah, but you did! So now I don’t have to go back.” Riku dragged the beanbag in front of him and then pushed at it with his feet. He closed the door with a quiet _click_ , and lifted the beanbag over the rug and into the middle of the room. After setting it down, he threw himself on it with very little grace.

“Be careful,” Iori chided. “…and let me know if you need anything.”

Riku’s only response was to nod. He adjusted his glasses ( _Why am I still looking…!_ ) and began to read. Iori took that as his cue to return to his homework, and he fervently hoped the familiar scratching sounds of pencil on paper would calm him down.

And it did.

It almost did, for a whole hour.

Until he heard the sound of something shifting behind him, and had the unfortunate thought to check on Riku. So he turned around, expecting to find that maybe he had crossed his legs, or simply moved up on the beanbag so that the ground beneath him wasn’t so hard.

Except what he turned around to find was Riku laying on the beanbag with his hands above his head, stretching. The book and glasses were on the ground beside him, momentarily forgotten as he arched his back to work out the muscles tightened by constantly leaning over. Iori’s eyes couldn’t find a single safe place to rest between Riku’s outstretched fingers, his curled toes, the arch of his back, and that small peak of skin from beneath his shirt.

He imagined his hands ghosting down Riku’s sides before sliding under the arch to land on the small of his back, supporting his weight while h—

“I’m going to get us something to drink! Nanase-san, would you like anything?!” Iori’s voice cracked as he quickly stood from his chair and only barely managed to avoid hitting his head on the edge of his bed.

“Huh? No, I’m fine…but are you okay? You seem kin…da…ah.”

Iori turned away from Riku’s stare and gripped at the bed ladder. “I’m fine, Nanase-san, don’t worry about me. Let me go get you a warm drink.”

More shuffling from behind.

He absolutely couldn’t look, any more looking would spell very many deaths for Iori Izumi. But even just hearing the sounds of Riku’s weight shifting on the beanbag nearly incapacitated him, and he couldn’t find the strength or willpower to move away from his spot to esca…make warm drinks.

Hands snaked around Iori’s torso and fingers drummed quietly on his belt buckle. Riku’s chest pushed against his back was unbearably warm, and the feeling of something hard rubbing up against his upper thigh was only making him weaker.

“Iori.” A low whisper, right next to his ear.

“W-what are you doing, Nanase-san. I said I was going to get you a warm drink.”

Riku hummed ( _Stop that!_ ) as he forcefully turned Iori around. “You’ve been holding back because you wanted me to rest.”

It wasn’t a question because both of them already knew the answer.

“I don’t need you to get me a warm drink,” Riku continued, pushing Iori back into the ladder and deftly undoing his belt, “because I’ve got one right here.”

“ _Nanase-san!_ Don’t say something s—a…ah!”

Riku was never one to go at things slowly, so after one very quick brush of his hand over Iori’s dick, he took the entire length into his mouth. His tongue moved in patterns on the underside of his shaft as he began to move his head.

Iori was caught between stopping Riku and insisting he rest and grabbing a fistful of hair and shoving him down on his dick even deeper. So he settled with running one hand through Riku’s hair, while the other covered his own mouth in an attempt to keep down his voice.

When Riku finally noticed Iori’s attempts at silencing himself, he groaned in disappointment. The deep gravelly sound of Riku’s voice bounced around in his head, and he instinctively jerked forward in response with a quiet moan. Riku choked, unprepared for the sudden movement, and brought his hand up to Iori’s hips to steady them.

“S…sorry, N…Nanase-s..an…”

Riku hummed quietly in response and leaned back; the loss of warmth caused Iori to let out a moan he couldn’t quite hide, and Riku only hummed even more.

“It’s fine. But I really like hearing your voice, Iori!” Riku smiled up at Iori while lazily stroking his shaft. “Let me hear more of it.”

Riku descended on Iori again, this time gently mouthing at his balls while his hand continued to stroke. Iori felt waves of ecstasy at both sensations, and it became more and more difficult to keep down his own voice.

With every vocalization Iori made, no matter how small, Riku always made a small moan of approval in response. And the more Iori heard, the fuller his head got as the sounds bounced around. Like some sort of endless feedback loop, Iori got more and more excited at every sound Riku made in response to his own. As Riku engulfed his dick again, the sounds came with vibrations and Iori felt his whole body jerk ever closer to the edge.

But this wasn’t enough, it could never be enough, he had to hear Riku _more_.

When Riku’s head moved back, Iori pushed him off completely. Riku whimpered a bit when he rocked back and landed the floor, sending another wave of ecstasy up Iori’s spine.

“Iori?” Riku tilted his head with a smile. “You were getting pretty excited there.”

Iori kicked off his pants and walked towards his desk and rummaged through a drawer. He pulled out two small items—a bottle and a package—and turned his attention back to Riku. “Why are you only ever this impertinent in situations like these?”

Riku laughed, but it was soon smothered as Iori’s lips met his own. Riku opened his mouth with a moan to let Iori’s tongue enter, inviting him to taste the remnants of his own precum. Riku’s hands cradled Iori’s face, urging him to go even deeper. Iori, too, brought one of hands up to Riku’s face and softly stroked his thumb along his cheekbone. The other hand ghosted down Riku’s side and landed at the small of his back as he guided Riku down onto the beanbag below.

They broke off the kiss, panting slightly. Riku’s giggles were laced with lust, and Iori could feel his dick twitch at the sound. “I bet you’re glad I brought this,” he breathed out, fingers dancing through Iori’s hair.

Iori grinned. The beanbag may very well help quite a bit later.

He slid his hands down Riku’s torso and then under his shirt. Riku quickly obliged by lifting his hands, allowing Iori to take it off. He threw it aside and then quickly undid Riku’s pants and lowered them. Riku’s underwear was damp with precum, and he could see the outline of his shaft twitching in anticipation.   He leaned down and softly placed his mouth on the bulge.

“Nanase-san…let me hear even more of you.”

The feeling of Iori’s mouth moving gave Riku only the slightest of sensations, but it and the anticipation was enough to inspire a whimper. And so Iori teased even more, leaving small kisses and mouthing at Riku through the material. With each small movement, Riku let out another small sound.

If Riku tilted his head just right, he could get a glimpse at Iori’s dick. He could see it twitch with every sound he made.

“I..I’ll let you,” he all but stammered, “if you do one thing for me.”

Iori lifted his gaze to meet Riku’s eyes, though he didn’t move any further away from Riku’s bulge. “And what would that be?”

Riku barely choked back a moan at the slight movement of Iori’s lips, but he didn’t look away. “C-call me by my name.”

Iori froze, and he did lift himself up this time so that he could look at Riku directly.

“…what?”

“Call me by my name!”

“…Nanase-san?”

“No! My given name!”

Iori’s eyes narrowed in contemplation. As if moving on their own, his fingers slowly lowered the band on Riku’s underwear. Riku breathed a sigh of relief at finally being exposed, but he wouldn’t let Iori distract him. He reached out and grabbed as tightly as he could at the collar of Iori’s shirt and pulled him up into a kiss.

Iori’s mouth opened in surprise, and Riku took advantage of the opportunity to push his tongue forward and pin down Iori’s. He could feel Iori wanting to push back, but Riku leaned forward—

And very quickly grabbed Iori’s dick in his free hand.

Iori moaned in surprise, breaking the kiss. Like clockwork, Riku hummed in response. Face to face like this, the sounds Riku made were so much louder, so much more _piercing_. So Iori leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Riku’s neck, his ear ready for more.

Riku’s voice dropped in sound and pitch as he very lazily and softly—too softly—stroked his fingers up and down Iori’s shaft.

“Say my name.”

Iori whimpered. Riku hummed.

He had to cave.

“R…Riku-san…”

The light motions stopped for only a second before Iori could feel fingers trailing up to the tip. One single finger started circling around. Riku’s breathing grew slightly unsteady, and the slightest of sounds would accompany them every few seconds.

“Without honorifics…please…Iori…” Riku slowly pushed Iori back as he crawled off the beanbag and onto the floor. Iori was left kneeling as Riku crawled forward and lowered his head to kiss Iori’s tip. One hand slowly slid up Iori’s bare thigh, ending just so his thumb barely touched his dick.

“Say my name,” he demanded again, taking a tip from Iori and letting his lips ghost over his shaft.

Iori tried to swallow a moan, but instead choked out a sob. His hand flitted to Riku’s head and threaded itself through his hair. He didn’t push or pull Riku away; he just let his hand sit there, feeling how close he was.

“Please…please, Riku, ple—“

As soon as the name was out of his mouth, Iori’s dick was in Riku’s. From surprise, from sheer anticipation, from _desire_ , Iori didn’t even try to hold back his vocalizations anymore. Though unfortunately for Iori, that also meant a very quick reversion to using Riku’s family name.

As soon as “Nanase-san--!” came out of Iori’s mouth, Riku stopped and looked up at Iori with a pout. That Riku was able to pout with a dick in his mouth and still look as innocent as he did was something he was sure only Riku could pull off.

Riku pulled away from Iori with a few more very well-placed licks and rose up to Iori’s eye-level. They both allowed the other time to catch their breath.

Iori’s hand cradled the back of Riku’s head and moved forward. He wanted back on that beanbag.

They fell in a messy heap, groaning at the friction they created. Iori immediately pulled himself up so that he could rest his lips on Riku’s neck. He made a small trail of kisses, up and then down again, before finally resting and opening his mouth one more time.

“Riku.” His breath hitched at the unfamiliarity, and the strange embarrassing intimacy. Riku’s did the same, though it was accompanied with a thrust. They both moaned, and the feedback loop seemed ready to start up again.

Iori took off his shirt—the last item of clothing remaining on either of them—and groped at the floor for the bottle he brought from his desk as he slid down Riku’s body. He trailed kisses as he went lower, making sure to spend some extra time and attention on his nipples. Riku moaned and whimpered with every ghost of a motion Iori made, and all but yelled if Iori ever whispered his name.

Finally, Iori arrived back at his original location. He popped open the bottle and generously covered his fingers in lube.

“Are you ready…Riku?”

Riku nodded vigorously. “Please…”

Iori took Riku’s length into his mouth first, bobbing up and down and swirling his tongue underneath. Riku’s moans soon fell into a regular rhythm—he never tried to hide them, for which Iori was all too pleased—and Iori slowly slid his first finger in.

He timed his thrusts with the bobbing of his head. Riku’s breath had hitched, but it quickly faded back into the usual moans, so he added a second finger.

He stretched out Riku’s muscles as he removed himself from Riku’s shaft and changed to sucking on his scrotum. Riku was squirming underneath him, trying to thrust towards both sources of pleasure while screaming out for more. Iori continued scissoring his fingers and licked up Riku’s length before taking him whole again. Riku bucked into him, forcing Iori to use his free hand to hold him down by the hips.

“Sorr—a-ah! Ior…i…please…!”

Iori added a third finger while calling out his name. At this stage, instead of getting louder, Riku’s moans grew quieter, more desperate, and more passionate as he called out Iori’s name over and over again.

And it was at this stage that Iori always, always, _always_ wanted to hear them most. His own dick was throbbing at the lack of contact, and at some point he had forgotten himself enough that he was moaning every time he took in Riku’s length. Finally, he pulled away completely.

“Nn…Riku…are you ready?”

Riku could only nod, so Iori quickly grabbed the condom and carefully put it on. He picked up the bottle again and squirted some of the lube onto his palm and carefully stroked his own shaft. Even the slightest of touches seemed like they would send him over the edge.

He positioned himself at Riku’s entrance while gingerly lifting his legs, and looked into Riku’s eyes one more time before slowly and carefully pushing himself in.

Riku tensed up and his chest heaved, but his first real reaction was to reach up and grab Iori’s face. Iori kept himself still for a while and leaned into Riku’s touch. When he felt hands squeeze at his head, he began moving again and pushed himself all the way in. The beanbag provided just enough extra height for both of them to be comfortable.

The heat was almost unbearable, and Iori was sure he could cum right there and there if he was left long enough. He began to pull out, but Riku’s small “wait” stopped him.

“W-what is it? Are you in pain?”

He shook his head with a smile. “No, I just…wanted to feel it for a bit.”

Iori let out an uncharacteristic giggle. “Ah…yes, you do ask the strangest things sometimes.”

Riku’s eyes shone at the expression on Iori’s face, and he giggled too. “Yup! My heart and butt are full of Iori! So I just wanted to remember, is all!”

Iori turned scarlet and fell on top of Riku. His face radiated heat from his customary place in the crook of Riku’s neck.

“H-how can you say such embarrassingly cute things with such a straight face!?”

“Should I not have? Oh, wait, you said it was cute.” Iori could feel Riku’s muscles tightening around him, as if teasing. Riku’s accompanying laugh just proved him right.

Iori already slipped far too many times, so he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he started moving.

It was deliberately slow, agonizing for Iori but even more so for Riku. He called out, pleading for Iori to move faster, to go deeper, to call out his name one more time. And Iori was too weak at this stage to turn him down, so he moaned out Riku’s name right into his ear as they thrust at each other with increasing speed.

Iori’s hand ghosted down Riku’s side, tracing the arch his body made every time they connected. It traveled underneath Riku, down to the small of his back, to support his weight and to help him go even deeper inside.

Iori still hadn’t moved from his place in the crook of Riku’s neck, still hadn’t stopped doing everything he could to elicit moans and whines and whimpers and _his name_ from Riku’s mouth right next to his ear. And Riku, too, had his hands clawing at Iori’s back and neck and through his hair and trying to get Iori to make those same sounds. He had thought before that his favorite sound from Iori were sobs choked out when he lost all control, but he was quickly changing the order to place his name, stuttered out between thrusts, on top.  The more they heard from each other, the more they moaned, and the more heated they got.  The feedback loop was in full force.

Soon, their hands found each other, and their fingers curled around each other tightly. It was a sign that they were both reaching the edge, and they always wanted to make sure they reached it together.

“Iori…” Riku called out, barely above a whisper. “Ior—aah, I’m al..most—“

“Me too…” Iori gulped down breath, thrusting in harder and faster and reveling in the heat. “Riku…”

They climaxed together, holding hands and moaning the other’s name into their ear as they rolled their bodies into the last of the spasms.

Iori slowly, gently, pulled himself out of Riku. They both let out one final sound—a sigh from Iori, a whimper from Riku—as he pulled out completely.

“Y-you were…supposed to be resting today.” Try as he might, Iori couldn’t really get rid of the humor in his voice.

Riku laughed quietly, so tired but so fulfilled. “Well, I’ll wanna rest now.”

Iori shook his head as he laughed through his nose. “Why don’t we get a bath first, Riku.”

“I like the sound of that. Keep saying my name!”

“I’ll say it as many times as you like if you would at least let me get through my homework first next time.”


End file.
